


Made To Be Broken

by Turbo_Nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, But Mostly Smut, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbo_Nerd/pseuds/Turbo_Nerd
Summary: Lance and Hunk decide to try something new. The only rule is look, don't touch. But some things were made to be broken.





	Made To Be Broken

They'd agreed on this. They'd talked about it at length and gone over every outcome they could think of. They had safewords. They both wanted this.

And that was how Hunk had ended up chained to the headboard. Lance bit his lip as his eyes raked over his boyfriend’s body, taking in just how good he looked spread out on the mattress like that. Hunk was naked and Lance could see that his lower half was already gaining interest in the situation. But it would be a bit until that happened. Lance had plans for the night. Plans that involved teasing his big beautiful boyfriend until the man was begging for him.

“God, Hunk, you look so good like this.” Lance smirked as he walked around the bed, not touching yet. 

Hunk blushed, but he knew Lance was sincere. “I’m glad you like what you see.”

Another smirk graced the smaller paladin’s features. “Oh I definitely do. And I believe you’ll enjoy what you see very soon…” 

Hunk let out a groan at that, and Lance smirked, glad to have gotten the reaction he’d wanted. He took a deep breath, trying to get into the right mindset for this. “Are you going to be a good boy for me? Gonna let me have my way with you? Just lay back and relax, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

It was definitely clear by his hardening cock that Hunk was very much enjoying every second of this. Lance had to admit that he was, too. As gentle as Hunk was, he was still the one who was usually in control. And as much as Lance loved the way Hunk could just lift him up and manhandle him any way he pleased, tonight it was his turn to be in charge. 

Letting out another groan, Hunk nodded. “Yes, baby. I’ll be so good for you.”

Lance smiled, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “You always are.” Straightening back up, Lance dragged a finger lightly down Hunk’s chest, over his stomach, but stopped just before reaching his cock. “So good for me. But now it’s my turn to be good to you.” 

Lance stepped back with a slightly nervous smirk, making a show of sliding his pants down his legs, tossing them off to the side. He made sure that he bent all the way down, his ass fully on display for his boyfriend. And judging by the sound of chains rattling, he knew it had worked. “I told you you’d like what you see.” 

Once his pants were off somewhere on the floor, he climbed onto the bed, but made sure not to touch Hunk. He knelt beside him, his own cock standing tall, and looked down at him. Hunk’s eyes trailed down Lance’s body to his straining erection and he gulped, his hands clenched into fists. 

Licking his lips, Lance reached a hand down and idly began stroking himself. His grip was loose, his strokes slow. It was enough to tease and keep his body on edge, but not enough to actually get him anywhere. He was putting on a show more than trying to get himself off. 

“Mmm…” He let out a lewd moan, biting his lip as he reached for the bottle of lube from the bedside table. He could see Hunk’s eyes following his every move. He put a bit of lube onto his hand to make the slide over his cock easier. He continued to tease himself, watching how Hunk’s cock twitched with interest from where it sat hard and ready against the man’s stomach. 

After a bit more teasing, he reached for the lube again, this time slicking up the fingers on his other hand. Reaching behind himself, he teased at his hole for a few seconds before pushing a finger inside of himself. “Ah… God, Hunk…” Moaning out the other’s name, he began to thrust the finger into himself slowly.

Hunk groaned when he heard his name on the other’s lips, as if the show he was getting wasn’t enough to have him on edge. “Lance… baby…” He squirmed, struggling slightly against his bonds. 

“What is it, big boy?”

“I want…” He pulled against the cuffs again, letting out a frustrated groan.

Lance shook his head. “No touching. That was the rule for tonight. You can watch, but you can’t touch.”

“Fuck… I want… Let me see, then. Turn so I can see your pretty ass taking your fingers, baby…”

Lance shivered at those words, but nodded, turning so that he was facing away from him, bending forward to lean on his elbow so that his ass was on full display for his boyfriend to see. “You like this, babe? You like watching me tease myself?” He asked before moaning again as he pushed a second finger inside to join the first. 

Hunk watched as Lance’s ass greedily accepted his fingers, wishing he could be the one opening him up. “Yes… God, yes, baby…”

Lance picked up his pace a little bit, stretching himself around his fingers. “Your hands are bigger than mine… You stretch me so good… reach so deep…” He pushed his fingers in as far as they would go, aiming directly for his sweet spot. When he hit it, his back arched and he let out a loud moan. “Hunk! Oh god, Hunk… It feels so good…”

The larger man bit his lip, his cock straining and leaking, begging for attention he knew it wouldn’t get. Not anytime soon, anyway. His hands pulled against the cuffs chaining him to the headboard, and he moaned, watching his boyfriend finger himself. 

Lance kept going, not holding back anymore. “So good, Hunk... “ He teased at a third finger, but didn’t actually push in, hearing how Hunk’s breath hitched each time. When he did finally press a third finger in, both men groaned, Lance at the feeling of the stretch and Hunk at the sight of Lance being spread open. 

“Lance… god, baby, you’re so hot… I want to feel you so badly, baby, please…”

“Patience… Be a good boy for me…”

“I want to make you feel so good. Wouldn’t my fingers feel so much better? Don’t you want me to spread you open? I’d be so good to you, baby. I’d make you feel so so good.”

Lance shivered, but didn’t give in. The safeword hadn’t been said, so he wasn’t going to unchain Hunk just yet. Not until they were done.

“I know you would, big boy…. You’re always so good to me… Everything you do to me feels amazing… Love the way you split me open on your fingers… And god, your  _ cock _ …. I can’t get enough of it.”

“Let me give it to you, then. Let me make you feel amazing.”

The begging tone of Hunk’s voice was almost enough to make Lance cave in. Almost. But he wanted to see just how far he could push this. “Not yet, babe. Just be good for me… I promise it’ll be amazing…”

He kept fingering himself, stretching himself open and hitting his sweet spot every few thrusts. His back was arched and his legs were spread, giving Hunk the perfect view of everything he was doing. 

Lance could feel himself nearing that edge, but he also knew that he could come more than once. His thrusts got faster as his moans increased in volume, frequency, and pitch. “Fuck… Hunk… I’m so close, babe… So close…”

Hunk groaned, straining against his bonds again. And then suddenly the taught pull of the chain was gone with an audible  _ crack _ . 

Lance heard the noise, but didn’t have time to question it. The next thing he knew, he was being pushed even further forward, his face pressing against the mattress as his hand was yanked from his ass.

Hunk grabbed at the lube, quickly slicking himself up and pushing into Lance with a moan that was almost a growl. He leaned over him, pinning his wrists down and caging the smaller man in.

“Ah! Hunk!” Lance came as the man pushed in, his whole body shaking with the intensity of it. 

Hunk wasted no time in thrusting his hips, moaning as his boyfriend’s tight ass sucked him in greedily. “Fuck… ah… The chains… broke…” He leaned down and kissed Lance between the shoulders as if in apology for not following the rules. But they both knew that neither was truly sorry for this.

“Ah! Yes… Fuck me, Hunk… Fuck me hard…” Lance absolutely  _ loved _ when his gentle giant of a boyfriend snapped and didn’t hold anything back. He loved when the man got rough with him. He moved his hips as best as he tried to meet Hunk’s thrusts. “So big… So good... Feels so good, Hunk…”

“You’re so tight, Lance… You feel so good around me, baby.” He kissed his way to the spot where Lance’s neck met his shoulder and bit down, sucking a mark into his skin. 

Lance moaned at the bite, unknowingly tightening around the cock in him. “Fuck… Yes…” Even though he’d just come not long ago, he was already feeling himself nearing that edge again. And by the way Hunk was frantically plowing into him, he knew he wouldn’t last long either. “I’m close… I’m so close, Hunk…”

Hunk let out a groan when Lance tightened around him. “Fuck yes… Come for me, baby… Come on my cock…”

Lance shivered at the words, crying out when Hunk gripped his hips and started pushing even faster and deeper. The rough full thrusts pushed Lance closer and closer to the edge, his hands gripping at the sheets below him. It didn’t take much more than that to have him rocketing over the edge once more, coming with a loud cry as he spilled over the sheets. 

Hunk followed shortly after, burying himself deep within his boyfriend as he hit his own climax, fingers digging into Lance’s hips so hard they were sure to leave bruises. He pressed his forehead against Lance’s back as he came down from his high, breathing heavily.

Lance was pretty much boneless after his second orgasm, body shaking with the aftershocks as he felt Hunk spill inside of him. 

Once they’d both caught their breath and relaxed a little bit, Hunk pulled out of him, leaving Lance feeling rather empty. The smaller man whined, and Hunk scooped him up, repositioning them so that Lance was laying on top of him. He ran his fingers through the man’s hair, kissing the top of his head gently. “I’m sorry I didn’t follow the rules. You were just so hot… I couldn’t control myself.”

Lance looked up at him, eyes sparkling. “I’m not even mad, babe. You know I love it when you’re rough like that.”

Hunk smiled and kissed him gently. Lance returned the kiss, smiling into it as he snuggled into his chest. “The key to the cuffs is on the bedside table. I’d do it, but…”

“I know.” Hunk smiled. This was one of his favorite things. When the usually loud and overly energetic Lance could do nothing more than just lay there. When he was so satisfied that he just cuddled against him. Knowing that he was the one who did that to him filled Hunk with a pride that nothing else could compare to. He reached over and grabbed the key, unlocking the broken cuffs and tossing them aside. Wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist, he smiled softly. “Next time we’ll get stronger ones.” 

Lance grinned. “Next time? So you liked it?”

“Of course I did. Watching you is always amazing.”

Lance let out a small yawn, smiling proudly. “I love you…”

Hunk kissed the top of his head again. “I love you, too, baby.” 

And they laid like that, with Lance pillowed on Hunk’s chest, and Hunk’s arms wrapped around Lance until they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by a lovely piece of art from a tumblr user who is no longer active. I will update with a link to the artist when possible.


End file.
